


Trees and Birds

by allthempickles



Series: The Truth About Love [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Sappy, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loves Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees and Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Truth About Love by P!nk
> 
> ergh. i feel like this isn't as good as the first one i wrote? idk, maybe i'm wrong.
> 
> [Translation to Русский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3534339/9263346#part_content)

Gerard loves Frank. He loves all of Frank’s weird habits. Loves the way he mumbles under his breath as he moves around the house. Loves the way he complains about Gerard’s messiness. It’s cute, and eventually Gerard gives in and cleans up.

Gerard loves watching Frank play guitar. The look of concentration on Frank’s face, his mouth open, his brow slightly furrowed. He loves the way Frank can’t help but move when he plays guitar, all that energy coming out after being bottled up too long. He loves watching how his hands move on the strings, graceful after years of practice.

Gerard loves Frank’s sense of humor. How he’s sarcastic and snarky, but never unnecessarily mean. He also secretly loves the immature fart jokes. He loves making Frank laugh. Loves his high-pitched giggle. Gerard loves Frank’s eyes, how the little lines around them crinkle when he laughs. They’re beautiful, hazel, though sometimes they look almost green. Gerard loves Frank's huge, beaming smile.

Gerard loves Frank’s voice. Loves how it sounds when he’s talking. Loves to hear him sing. He loves when Frank whispers in his ear, how Frank holds him close. How his hands slip up under Gerard’s shirt, the feel of his calloused fingers on his skin.

Gerard loves Frank’s tattoos. He loves the tattoos on his hands. He loves the tattoos that cover Frank’s arms. Loves the scorpion tattoo on his neck. He loves to kiss around it and down Frank’s neck. Loves how Frank tips his head back to give Gerard more space. Loves the quiet moans he lets out. Gerard loves to trace the tattoos on Frank’s hips as they lay in bed at night. The doves are his favorites.

Gerard loves to fall asleep next to Frank. Loves to press against his side and burry his face in Frank’s shoulder. He loves how Frank smells, warm and sweet.

Gerard also loves waking up to Frank. Frank wakes up before him, and opening his eyes up to see Frank’s face makes his mornings so much better. Loves the look on Frank’s face, how soft and affectionate it is. It leaves a funny feeling in his chest. He loves that sometimes Frank will make him coffee and bring it to him in bed, teasing him that he only wants Frank for the coffee. But they both know that’s not true.

Gerard loves when frank forces him to clean up. Gerard hates cleaning, but he and Frank always sing duets while washing the dishes and dance around with brooms until Gerard is laughing so hard he can’t breathe. Sometimes they give up half way through and make out in lieu of actually cleaning.

Gerard loves when they watch TV together, and Frank uses him as a pillow. He likes to run his hands through frank’s hair, loves how Frank relaxes with each touch.

Gerard loves that he gets to care for Frank. He loves that Frank trusts him to see him at his worst.

Gerard loves Frank.

Gerard loves knowing that Frank loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> advice on how to improve is always welcome


End file.
